contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Jean Baudrillard
Jean Baudrillard est un sociologue et philosophe français, né le 27 juillet 1929 à Reims et mort le 6 mars 2007 à Paris. Sa pensée a fortement évolué depuis la publication, à la fin des années 1960, du Système des objets et de La Société de consommation, pour se concentrer sur la notion de « disparition de la réalité ». Biographie , sujet d'analyse de Baudrillard.]] D'origine paysanne, son père est gendarme et il est fils unique. Remarqué à l'école primaire par ses instituteurs , ceux-ci l'aident à intégrer le lycée et à devenir boursier. C'est au lycée Henri-IV à Paris, où il prépare le concours d'entrée à l'École normale supérieure, qu'il fait sa première rupture radicale, à la fois amicale, amoureuse, studieuse et révolutionnaire, en tournant le dos au concours, pour aller s'établir comme ouvrier agricole puis maçon à la tâche, dans la région d'Arles. Il est ainsi considéré comme le premier intellectuel maoïste "établi" de France. À son retour, il finit ses études supérieures à l'université des langues de la Sorbonne, et obtient le capes en allemand. Nommé successivement dans différents lycées en France, puis lecteur résident des universités en Allemagne et lecteur de littérature allemande aux éditions du Seuil, il traduit plusieurs ouvrages, notamment avec Gilbert Badia "Dialogue d'exilés" de Bertolt Brecht, pour l'Arche, "Marat-Sade" de Peter Weiss, d'autres avec Gilbert Badia, Henri Auger, et Renée Cartelle, pour les Editions Sociales, ainsi que L'Idéologie allemande de Karl Marx. Il traduit également les poèmes de Hölderlin qui resteront inédits jusqu'à leur publication dans Les cahiers de l'Herne, en 2005. Il publie plusieurs articles critiques en littérature internationale dans Les Temps modernes. De son premier mariage avec Lucile, il a deux enfants, Gilles et Anne. En pleine guerre d'Algérie, sa paternité lui vaut de rester dans la région parisienne pendant son service militaire, comme archiviste au Centre du cinéma des armées (où il rencontre l'acteur Jean-Louis Trintignant). Nanterre Jean Baudrillard fait sa seconde rupture en cessant l'enseignement secondaire, et opte pour la philosophie politique en entreprenant une thèse de doctorat en troisième cycle de sociologie de la vie quotidienne, discipline associée à la sociologie urbaine et fondée en France par le philosophe Henri Lefebvre, tout en suivant les cours de Roland Barthes à l'École pratique des hautes études. Son premier ouvrage théorique, Le système des objets, paraît en 1968 - tardivement selon ses propres mots puisqu'il est alors âgé de 39 ansPhilosophie Magazine d'avril 2008 p.50, entretien datant d'août 2003. En même temps, Jean Baudrillard est devenu chargé de cours (puis assistant et maître de conférence) à l'université de Nanterre, dans le département d'Henri Lefebvre. Il n'obtiendra jamais le statut de professeur des universités, malgré plus de vingt ans passés à enseigner à Nanterreibid Jean Baudrillard est l'une des figures pédagogiques de référence des activistes du mouvement du 22 mars http://www.ihtp.cnrs.fr/Trebitsch/pref_lefebvre3_MT.html. Des années plus tard, Baudrillard déclarera : « On passait de l'histoire transcendante, la grande Histoire, à une sorte de contre-histoire. On descendait vers l'anodin et la banalité qui devenaient des objets dignes d'intérêt sur le plan historique (…) On était déjà redescendu de l'Histoire, des grands mouvements sociaux et historiques. Et finalement, sous ses airs un peu bénins, cette plongée dans la vie quotidienne, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce terme qui est un peu réducteur, c'était quand même une espèce de révolution. En fait, plutôt une involution par rapport à l'Histoire. On descendait de la transcendance de l'Histoire dans une espèce d'immanence de la vie quotidienne, et à travers elles toutes ces choses telles que la sexualité qu'on avait largement oubliées dans l'idéalisme historique. » Entretien avec Jean Baudrillard réalisé par Raphaël Bessis et Lucas Degryse, publié dans la revue Le Philosophoire (Université de Toulouse-Le Mirail - Le Philosophoire), n°19 consacré à l'histoire, pp.4-21 Il est également l'un des créateurs de la revue-groupe « Utopie » (1967/1980), enseignant à l'université de Paris X Nanterre et directeur scientifique à l'Université de Paris IX Dauphine (1986/1990), et co-fondateur avec Paul Virilio du comité de rédaction de la revue du CNAC Pompidou, "Traverses". Il était enfin membre de la direction de la revue canadienne anglophone Ctheory. Un des passeurs de l'œuvre de Jean Baudrillard aux États-Unis est l'éditeur de Semiotext(e) et ancien membre du Cerfi, dont la thèse a également été informée par Roland Barthes, Sylvère Lotringer ; il a émigré à New York pour devenir professeur en littérature comparée et française, à l'université de Columbia, et poursuit son activité d'éditeur chercheur avant-gardiste. Notamment, dans les années 1980, il organise l'accès du philosophe à l'art contemporain et aux avant-gardes new-yorkaises et sa rencontre avec Andy Warhol, sur lequel l'auteur écrira Le Snobisme machinal, texte inaugural de la rétrospective du CNAC Pompidou, en 1997. Auparavant, dans les années 1970, Jean Baudrillard fait un premier séjour dans le Colorado à l'occasion du colloque de Aspen en 1971, puis il découvre les universités californiennes, rencontrant lors de ses voyages les grandes figures intellectuelles et littéraires du moment, tels Marshall Mac Luhan, Philip K. Dick, Paul Watzlawick et probablement d'autres membres de l'école de Palo-Alto ou de la pensée Cyber. C'est aussi l'époque d'une carrière italienne du philosophe, invité chaque année par le mouvement sémiotique de Umberto Eco, à Urbino. En même temps et après, les autres pays le demandent. Il ne faut pas plus d'une dizaine d'années pour qu'il devienne connu aux quatre coins du monde, alors que son pays persiste à ne pas lui accorder d'importance, sauf au ministère des affaires étrangères qui reçoit des centres culturels et des consulats les offres d'invitation au philosophe. Critique du rationalisme et de l'épistémologie scientifiques et des concepts relatifs de réalité et de virtualité, sa philosophie l'a amené à accepter l'honneur de Satrape du Collège de 'Pataphysique en 2001. En fait, la Pataphysique lui est connue depuis sa classe de Philosophie à Reims, où il a été introduit à 18 ans par son professeur même, dans cette "science des réalités imaginaires". Il est membre de l'Institut de recherche sur l’innovation sociale au CNRS et rédige de nombreux articles et critiques dans la presse. Il montre comment les tendances sociologiques contemporaines comme les commémorations, les « tsunactions » (réaction de la société comme celle qui a eu lieu après le tsunami qui a frappé les côtes sud-asiatiques en 2005) et autres excès sont les moyens obscènes de l'extension quasi- «totalitaire» du Bien pour obtenir une cohésion. Il inspire de nombreux artistes et musiciens, et aussi des cinéastes, depuis les Simulationnistes de New York jusqu'aux frères Wachowski, qui le déclarent à propos de Matrix ; il ne désavoue pas ces œuvres mais récuse qu'elles puissent représenter sa pensée. Lecteur de poésie et de littératures modernes françaises et étrangères, en plus de la philosophie et des sciences humaines et exactes, amateur d'arts (même s'il a écrit Le Complot de l'art et s'est désolidarisé de l'art contemporain), ses passages et les archives au Whitney museum en attestent, de musiques, et de littérature de science-fiction, où sans doute il trouve diverses idées stylistiques, notamment une préfiguration de l'excès hyperbolique, rhétorique issue de la fiction, qu'il appliquera expérimentalement dans son propre cadre d'écriture sociologique. Engagement de la vie par l’œuvre L'énergie singulière de son œuvre engagée publiquement dans les événements de son temps, se voulant événement critique agissant par lui-même, au fil des événements médiatisés qu'il interagit au présent, par exemple sa série d'articles publiés dans le journal Libération depuis les années 1980, toujours traduits à l'étranger, toujours provocants par leur liberté critique, lui valurent à la fois honneurs et discrédit. De plus, il y a la source d'une sédimentation anachronique de la connaissance, dans les concepts émergents de Baudrillard, qui en dégage la multidisciplinarité traversante, et plusieurs niveaux de lecture excédés par l'effet qu'ils produisent. Au-delà de l’« effet Baudrillard », transfert de communication des événements aux sciences humaines, il édifie paradoxalement une philosophie personnelle de la division existentielle, à laquelle il procure une réponse par le dynamisme propre de l'objet comme illusion du monde, y compris le style. En quoi consiste à la fois l'hybride et la prédiction des concepts dans son œuvre théorique : la quête d'une œuvre intégrante et "intégrale" de la pensée et de la société (qui s'innove à l'extérieur du champ des savoirs même si elle les requiert), et l'ouverture d'un dépassement (autrement qu'en succession ou en progrès des références), lance aux générations postérieures un défi original dans la création, sans laquelle le savoir prend statut d'indifférence ; ce qui a porté atteinte au pouvoir. Telle se présente encore aujourd'hui la cohérence de sa critique dans Oublier Foucault (1977), à la fois éloge critique de l'excellence littéraire du discours scientifique de la description exhaustive, comme pensée du pouvoir (le savoir), mais dans un plagia ironique, manifeste de l'essai par les figures de la rhétorique et de la métaphore, visionnaires, comme pensée de la connaissance par le risque. Ce qui oppose ici deux formes de pensée et d'écriture n'effectue en rien l'oubli de Foucault bien au contraire, chaque pensée y étant le miroir critique de l'autre (Ian Robert Douglas). Il reste que l'impact de cet essai, réalisant le débat rival des deux discours, fit violence dans l'actualité vivante des deux auteurs. Ainsi, dans la lignée nietzschéenne de l'immanence de l'être, il relève le défi de la perte de sens du sujet contemporain au monde, dans une échappée (peut-être l'ultime de la philosophie moderne qui restât intègre de falsification dans l'univers des signes - selon Mckenzie Wark) au-delà de l'étude du sujet comme connaissance raisonnée et rationalisée, de considérer l'objet lui-même (entendre "sujet" et "objet" en philosophie) comme corps propre de son étude. L'objet comme agent en mouvement/ du mouvement, et il en explore les possibilités, dont réversibles, y compris la possibilité réversible sur le sujet et peut-être, la réversibilité du sujet - objet lui-même - ou du "peuple" - "majorité silencieuse" - par rapport à toute son histoire défaite, comme sortie de crise... Au delà du "mal radical" de la pensée, c’est-à-dire le moment où l'objet dépasse le sujet qui le pense, où le sujet ne peut plus contrôler le sens, ce moment où l'objet va commencer à régner avec ses règles propres, altières : "tout le destin du sujet passe dans l'objet" - Les stratégies fatales (1983). Alors commence son dialogue avec l'objet en philosophie, mais aussi dans notre monde dépourvu du sens du sujet, après la réalisation du système de la valeur. Il produit une grammaire conceptuelle qui génère une interprétation actuelle du dispositif aléatoire des choses, qui se prédisent entre elles (séduction des signes). L'émergence contemporaine dépasse le système marxiste de la production, la critique de l'économie politique, la critique du système d'équivalence de la valeur ; la valeur d'usage et la valeur d'échange, les rapports de production et les rapports sociaux, comme la société elle-même, sont intégrés par l'équivalence générale de la valeur (ce qui les abstrait de leur cohérence symbolique). Ce qui résulte des signes de la marchandise après l'éclatement du code de la valeur, c'est à la fois une stratégie des choses sociales et une stratégie de la pensée du philosophe, qui s'exerce en langages de communication sous le régime de l'autonomie (par rapport au monde concret) - "l'arbitraire du signe" est un concept du linguiste Saussure qui a instruit la possibilité des langages mathématiques et de leurs grammaires, mais d'abord il permet de concevoir en quoi les mots sont libres de leurs référents concrets (en quoi le mot table n'est pas une table particulière, par exemple, et dans ce cas le concept ce n'est pas cette certaine table, mais le mot générique pour toutes les tables). En quoi il peut être dit que ce concept "prédise" les tables. Les événements et la société forment autant de signes prédictibles à la façon des langues (mais pas seulement), et accidentels (donc autrement) : "transfert poétique de situation". Philosophie du temps réel en temps réel, elle vit de tous les transfers en même temps que son temps, ce qui livre sa propre pensée à la création poétique de situation. Le style de Baudrillard forme le lieu d'une écriture organique (objet, structure du langage et structure de la pensée intégrés, sous la forme du style qui contracte la dialectique dans une disposition paradoxale à double détente, aux combinatoires infinies parmi lesquelles il choisit ; mais pas seulement. Il est loin du situationnisme, si ce n'est le situationnisme de l'écriture elle-même comme praxis. Jean Baudrillard est de ceux pensant qu'une œuvre n'a de destin qu'à l'aventure, déchaînée de son créateur, libre, et encore, à l'instar de Paul Valéry, que la gloire arrive souvent par malentendu. Peu d'écrivains ont vu leurs textes autant reproduits et traduits librement notamment sur Internet (il suffit de surfer avec ses mots clés en plusieurs langues pour le constater), au grand dam des droits d'auteur. Il n'a jamais empêché la libre diffusion de son travail, ni même parfois des falsifications édifiées par l'utilisation d'extraits hors de leur contexte dans le cadre de cabales à l'endroit de ses provocations ou de ses défis. Il disait en toute chose : "Je ne trouve pas mes solutions dans la loi". Donc la vie de Jean Baudrillard, c'est aussi l'engagement social de son insolence contre les académismes, sous la forme d'une véritable attaque contre le pouvoir (en toute chose) par l'attaque de sa pensée elle-même, qui s'effectue souvent comme un accident culturel. Autant de malentendus à la périphérie en résultent. En fait, tous ses choix de réserve et le radicalisme de son œuvre sont liés, la liberté de sa pensée étant sa puissance (qu'il put la pousser à ses limites) - et la forme intellectuelle de son activisme donnant corps à son œuvre, y compris dans sa beauté (si on lui en concède). Chanson Jean Baudrillard est aussi l'auteur de textes chantés par Megumi Satsu, chanteuse japonaise. "suicide moi" et "Lifting zodiacal" http://megumisatsu.com/ Photographie L'œuvre photographique constitue une exploration parallèle des voyages et des décors collectifs ou familiers du philosophe. Elle aurait commencé avec un appareil automatique qui lui aurait été offert lors de son premier voyage comme invité au Japon, en 1981 ; il est certain que le gadget devint un compagnon inséparable, accompagnant tous les déplacements de celui devenu l'"objecteur de vision" ; puis les photos développées changèrent de format, structurant l'œuvre seconde... Elle constitue un diptyque expérimental exogène, mais justement complémentaire, de son œuvre écrite ; "l'objet qui vient se débarrasser du sujet en se donnant à l'objectif", ce que l'écriture n'aurait pu actualiser de l'existence des objets, dont son propre corps comme objet de la photo. Sa première exposition eut lieu à la Maison Européenne de la Photographie en 2000, à Paris, et depuis s'est déplacée dans le monde. D'ailleurs, la photographie en général a inspiré de superbes textes à Jean Baudrillard, y compris répondant à l'appel de photographes comme le collectif "Tendance floue", dont le dernier livre "Sommes-nous?", avec un texte du philosophe qui les a suivis depuis le premier ouvrage de leurs actes, vient de remporter l'Infinity award 2007 du meilleur livre de photographie, de l'International Center Of Photography à New York. Avec le colloque au sujet de sa philosophie, au centre d'Art ZKM de Karlsruhe, ce fut la très grande exposition [http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xj3rh_jean-baudrillard La disparition du monde] dans l'espace de la Documenta, à Kassel, recension de ses photographies depuis les années 1970, pour la célébration allemande de ses 75 ans, en hommage à son œuvre, en 2004-2005. Le débat critique solidaire Jean Baudrillard a été solidaire et amical avec des philosophes postmodernes de sa génération et les a visités jusque dans leurs derniers moments. Lui-même a rencontré la solidarité de ses proches amis, notamment Michel Maffesoli, Edgar Morin, Marc Guillaume, Jacques Donzelot, François Barré, Françoise Gaillard, Sylvère Lotringer, mais aussi Hubert Tonka, Jean Nouvel, Yann Kersalé, François Seguret, Henri-Pierre Jeudy et d'autres rencontrés plus tard tel François L'Yvonnet. Et puis, cette grande histoire intellectuelle aux alternances conflictuelles, de son amitié avec Paul Virilio. En 1995, il épouse Marine (Martine Dupuis, directrice de la photographie du support de presse Sciences et Avenir, entre autre), qui l'accompagnera dans la plupart de ses déplacements pour les conférences et les expositions. Une cérémonie sans condoléance Le , Jean Baudrillard est mis en terre au cimetière du Montparnasse, à Paris. Cérémonie laïque et sans condoléance avec des interventions officielles et privées contradictoires, situation cocasse faisant dire au philosophe René Schérer, parmi le public présent : « Tout ça est parfaitement normal, l'enterrement de Baudrillard n'a pas eu lieu et c'est tant mieux, à présent il va vivre ». Son œuvre forme un dispositif expérimental en triptyque dont chaque partie présente un miroir critique de l'autre : l'œuvre éditée, l'œuvre médiatique, l'œuvre photographique, s'inspirent dans leur progrès. Ou encore — architecture de pensée. Introduction à l'œuvre « La séduction représente la maîtrise de l'univers symbolique, alors que le pouvoir ne représente que la maîtrise de l'univers réel. »De la séduction Jean Baudrillard est un théoricien de la société contemporaine, connu surtout pour ses analyses des modes de médiation et de communication de la post modernité, bien que la portée de son œuvre se soit étendue à travers le temps à des sujets plus variés et parfois lié aux événements (ou non-événements) présents, et présentés comme tels par l'ensemble du système médiatique (qui dépasse les simples médias) comme la consommation, les relations de couples, la compréhension sociale de l'histoire à travers des commentaires sur le SIDA, le clonage, l'affaire Rushdie, la première guerre du Golfe et les attaques contre le World Trade Center. Contemporain de Michel Foucault, Jacques Lacan, Roland Barthes, Gilles Deleuze et autres penseurs des années 1970, il s'éloigne, du moins en apparence, de la psychanalyse et du marxisme et se place en décalage du structuralisme », en insistant en particulier sur la sémiotique, c'est-à-dire la réflexion sur les signes (linguistiques, économiques, etc.). Ses premiers livres présentent une critique de La Société de consommation (1970) et du « système des objets », titre de son premier opus en 1968. Inspiré par les thèses de Saussure qui fourniront le pivot de ce qu'on a appelé « mouvement structuraliste » (bien que tous ses représentants se défendent d'en faire partie), Baudrillard pense simultanément et dans une relation réciproque systèmes de signification et d'interprétation. Dès lors, la notion de signifié perd son statut d'objet neutre pour entrer en relation complexe avec non pas simplement le locuteur mais plutôt l'ensemble du système social. Il est ainsi l'initiateur du mouvement post-structuraliste. Au lieu d'analyser le champ des rapports de force multiples et en variation continue, comme le fait Foucault, ou de rechercher les conditions de possibilité de tout « savoir », ou formation discursive, Baudrillard, inspiré par l'œuvre de Nietzsche, s'intéresse au contraire aux événements de l'objet et à leurs règlements ou dérèglements : « séduction », la « simulation » et l’« hyper-réalité ». L'une de ces thèses centrales, qui poursuit, d'une certaine façon, la critique de la société du spectacle entamée par Guy Debord, repose sur l'analyse de la « disparition du réel », auquel se substitue une série de simulacres qui ne cessent de s'auto-engendrer. Ces idées associent toutes le principe général selon lequel la signification, et par conséquent la valeur, deviennent auto-référentiels (interprétés, selon la sémiotique structuraliste, en termes d'absence — ainsi « chien » signifie « chien » non en raison de ce que le mot indique, mais parce qu'il n'indique pas « chat », « chèvre », « arbre » etc.). Baudrillard emploie ce principe pour soutenir l'idée que dans notre actuelle société « globale », où la technologie des communications a créé une prolifération excessive de sens, l'auto-référentiel du sens a incité à la création non pas d'un « village global » (modèle McLuhan), mais à celle d'un monde où la signification a été effacée et où la société a été réduite à une masse opaque, où le « réel » a été réduit aux seuls signes autoréférentiels de son existence. De façon controversée, Baudrillard a présenté par cette théorie une manière de mieux comprendre les événements du 11 septembre. Ayant posé son postulat de l'érosion de la signification par son excès, Baudrillard continue à l'opposé de Foucault, mais également contre le rationalisme kantien et la conception traditionnelle des Lumières au fondement de l'humanisme libéral actuel, critiqué sous sa forme humanitaire qui abolit toute politique possible, en devenant l'autre forme de l'ingérence militaire et figure de l'arrogance occidentale Cf. "La violence de la mondialisation" in Power Inferno, Paris, Galilée, 2002 . Il ne cherche à comprendre le monde, ni dans le concept d'un sujet qui aurait le désir d'appréhender le monde avec cohérence, ni non plus dans le concept d'une interpolation de puissance dans la subjectivité (Foucault). Baudrillard présente le concept de l'objet et sa puissance à séduire (sa puissance de passer pour, ou de simuler). Du point de vue politique de Baudrillard, un tel effort le conduisit à s'opposer de plus en plus à la logique sémiotique (signification, signe, sens, facilité d'échange) pour revenir à la logique anthropologique d'un système symbolique : celui de l'échange de cadeaux, du potlatch (pratique de la destruction somptueuse) et des analyses du principe du Mal (et ce que signifie l'évocation du principe). Il prolonge en cela le travail anthropologique de Marcel Mauss et de Georges Bataille. Cependant, le travail qu'a fait par la suite Baudrillard pour « s'extirper » lui-même de la gravité de sa propre écriture, par une dynamique poétique et ironique, le place dans le mouvement du postmodernisme. À la fin de sa vie, l'aboutissement anthropologique de son travail l'a conduit à caractériser le monde en termes d’''opposition binaire'', des cultures symboliques (basées sur l'échange de cadeaux) et du monde « globalisé » (basé sur l'échange de biens et signes, c’est-à-dire un monde qui n'a aucune réponse à la logique symbolique). Par conséquent l'opinion actuelle de Baudrillard est que l'expansion du capitalisme et du néolibéralisme (et l'extension croissante des biens financiers qui l'accompagne), sème inconsciemment les graines de ce qui réagit contre lui, en raison de son manque de compréhension de l'aspect symbolique de l'existence sociale. Théorie de l'histoire À vrai dire "question de l'histoire" conviendrait mieux que "théorie de (...)". Car Baudrillard adopte comme résolue l'histoire selon la conception de Elias Canetti sur la fin de l'histoire (Masse et puissance et Le territoire de l'homme) à l'issue de la seconde guerre mondiale, et selon les philosophes post-marxistes (Debord, Baudrillard, Lyotard et d'autres) qui désignent le processus de la disparition du système d'équivalence de la valeur, que ce soit à travers le développement de la marchandise et/ou l'évolution de la monnaie après la disparition de l'étalon or (1933) et l'instauration du régime des changes flottants (à partir de 1973), l'économie politique voyant son terme dans la réalisation globale de la valeur sous l'équivalence généralisée. D'ailleurs, après la fin de l'histoire moderne manifestée par Canetti ce pourrait être la fin du politique que Baudrillard soit au travail de manifester en propre. Quant à l'histoire, il a élaboré une hypothèse s'opposant frontalement aux précédentes philosophies de l'histoire formulées d'abord par Hegel, puis par Marx et Engels (cf. Le Manifeste communiste), et remettant explicitement en cause l'idée d'une causalité linéaire dans le champ historique. À l'instar de Jean-François Lyotard qui annonçait dans La condition post-moderne la fin des « grands récits » narratifs, donnant un sens global et une direction cohérente, et unifiée, à l'histoire, il se rapproche aussi de la conception deleuzienne du « devenir » qui s'oppose à l'histoire (le devenir ne vient pas de l'histoire, mais il retombe en elle). Bref, il s'oppose à une lecture linéaire de l'histoire qui voit en elle une succession continue d'événements chronologiquement localisables. Baudrillard commente ainsi, dans Les Stratégies fatales, un passage d'Elias Canetti où celui-ci s'interroge sur la possibilité, pour l'humanité, de franchir un point au-delà duquel l'histoire perd de sa réalité, une sorte de « fin de l'histoire ». Interrogé à ce sujet, il déclarait : « Cela a toujours été pour moi, non une méthode, mais une forme d’anticipation : aller par anticipation au bout d'un processus, pour voir ce qui se passe au-delà. Je pense toujours que ce qui se passe, ou pourrait se passer au-delà, est en fait déjà là dans le processus même, et que la fin est déjà là, à partir du commencement. Tout se développe en même temps. Les commencements et les fins marchent en parallèle. Cela bouleverse évidemment un peu tout le champ des causes et des effets, on est passé un peu au-delà!... Cela dit, je ne vois aucun moyen, comme Canetti semblait le croire, de revenir au point où la distinction était possible entre le Bien et le Mal, le Vrai et le Faux, etc. Autrement dit, de revenir aux conditions d'un exercice rationnel et traditionnel de la pensée. Ma vision est sans doute plus catastrophique, mais pas au sens apocalyptique, plutôt d'une révolution ou d'une mutation des choses. Et cette mutation est due à une accélération : on essaie d'aller de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'en fait on est déjà arrivé à la fin. Virtuellement ! Mais on y est quand même. Entretien dans Le Philosophoire, op.cit., p.7 » Cette théorie rejoint, par d'autres chemins, les problèmes du virtuel et de l'actuel chez Deleuze, ou la spectrologie inventée par Derrida dans Spectres de Marx. Ainsi, Baudrillard écrit, à propos de la « disparition de la réalité », notion forgée sur la conception de la « réalité » comme principe théorique : « En fait, cela renvoyait pour moi [la problématique de la hantologie, de l'histoire hantée par sa disparition, etc.] au problème très général de la réalité, attendu que la réalité n'est rien d'autre qu'un principe. Le « Principe de réalité », la réalité objective et le processus de reconnaissance qu'elle appelle, disparaissent en quelque sorte… À ce moment précis, la réalité délivrée de son principe devient, dans un développement exponentiel, intégrale. On a alors à faire à une réalité où tout est opérationnalité, ou plus rien ne reste hors champ. Si tout se réalise ou s'accomplit, c'est d'abord sur la base de la disparition de l' « essence », de la « transcendance » ou du « principe » de la réalité. Cette base spectrale nous mène, d'une certaine façon, au virtuel, et à tous ces mondes où règne la virtualité. » Ibid., p.9 On a pu opposer, à ce discours dit de la « fin des idéologies », en vogue après la chute du mur de Berlin en 1989, la résurgence de nouvelles formes de nationalismes, tribalismes et autres conflits ethniques, ayant mené, dans les Balkans, au Rwanda et ailleurs à des génocides, ainsi qu'un « retour du religieux », qui insiste davantage sur l'existence de l'Islamisme que sur celle d'autres fondamentalismes religieux. Mais pour Baudrillard... « Ces histoires-là c'est du « rhabillage ». Si je veux analyser le terrorisme, je ne vais pas le faire en fonction du discours islamiste. C'est une façon d'exorciser les choses que de les renvoyer à une religion, à une idéologie, à une conviction. Si j'observe le terrorisme, c'est l'acte terroriste en tant que fracture d'une puissance mondiale. Cela peut venir de n'importe où, et qu'il y ait des convictions religieuses derrière ne m'intéresse pas. La résurgence des discours ethniques, religieux, linguistiques montre que quelque chose se crispe, se cristallise contre l'hégémonie, contre « l'empire », contre cette pensée unique, cette puissance unique. D'aucuns l'appellent un choc de cultures, un choc d'idéologies. Mais c'est insoluble. Prendre pari pour ou contre ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je cherche à voir, c'est l'antagonisme véritable. Or, l'antagonisme se manifeste sur un mode symbolique, c'est donc tout autre chose : il s'agit de la mise en jeu de la mort dans un système qui cherche à exclure, qui se veut « zéro mort », et dont la puissance repose sur cette exclusion. La mort disparaît du système et le pouvoir de l'Empire repose sur cette espèce de non-mort, de non-événement. Alors des singularités surgissent, mais différentes du discours qu'elles tiennent. Je ne peux pas juger de la rhétorique islamiste, je n'y rentre pas... Il faut essayer de voir ce qu'il en est de l'acte en dehors de l'idéologie des acteurs. » Entretien in Le Philosophoire, pp.10-11 Ce refus de prendre en compte l'idéologie des acteurs pour s'intéresser aux actes se rapproche au plus près de la philosophie politique d'un Foucault. Dans son essai Power Inferno (2002) consacré précisément au problème du terrorisme, il critiquait le refus occidental de toute négativité et de tout dehors, analysant la résistance des « singularités » contre l'universalité de l'Idée. À l'instar de la Généalogie de la morale nietzschéenne, cette analyse se voulait « par-delà le bien et le mal », en tout cas dénué de tout jugement de valeur. Aussi, Baudrillard a pu critiquer aussi bien la société de consommation, des années 1970 à aujourd'hui, que le mouvement altermondialiste post-guerre froide: « Ce qui peut faire échec au système, ce ne sont pas des alternatives positives, ce sont des singularités. Or les singularités ne sont ni bonnes ni négatives. Elles ne sont pas une alternative, elles sont d'un autre ordre. Elles n'obéissent plus à un jugement de valeur ni à un principe de réalité politique. Elles peuvent donc être le meilleur ou le pire. On ne peut donc les fédérer dans une action historique d'ensemble. Elles font échec à toute pensée unique et dominante, mais elles ne sont pas une contre-pensée unique — elles inventent leur jeu et leurs propres règles du jeu. » Power Inferno, La violence de la mondialisation, extrait republié par Manière de voir n°75, juin-juillet 2004, « Altermondialistes de tous les pays » Dans cet essai, Baudrillard critique ainsi aussi bien l'impérialisme occidental, dont l'universalisme humanitaire, assisté du bras militaire de l'OTAN, demeure la figure concrète, que toute théorie d'un « choc des civilisations », soutenue aussi bien par un Samuel Huntington, qui a rendu célèbre cette formule, que par l'islamisme radical qui oppose la Oumma (communauté des croyants) à l'« Occident ». Il écrit ainsi : « Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un choc des civilisations, mais d'un affrontement, presque anthropologique, entre une culture universelle indifférenciée et tout ce qui, dans quelque domaine que ce soit, garde quelque chose d'une altérité irréductible. Pour la puissance mondiale, tout aussi intégriste que l'orthodoxie religieuse, toutes les formes différentes et singulières sont des hérésies… La mission de l'Occident (ou plutôt de l'ex-Occident, puisqu'il n'a plus depuis longtemps de valeurs propres) est de soumettre par tous les moyens les multiples cultures à la loi féroce de l'équivalence. » Ibid. Il oppose donc l'altérité radicale des singularités à l'universalité vide représentée par la société de consommation actuelle. Mais ces singularités peuvent surgir aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de cette société : ce pourquoi il ne s'agit pas d'un « choc des civilisations ». Il critique ainsi notre incapacité foncière à envisager la possibilité d'une existence autre, différente de notre monde occidental - sans pour autant porter de jugement de valeur : « Pour un tel système, toute forme réfractaire est virtuellement terroriste. Ainsi encore l'Afghanistan. Que, sur un territoire, toutes les licences et libertés démocratiques - la musique, la télévision ou même le visage des femmes - puissent être interdites, qu'un pays puisse prendre le contre-pied total de ce que nous appelons civilisation - quel que soit le principe religieux qui soit invoqué, cela est insupportable au reste du monde libre. Il n'est pas question que la modernité puisse être reniée dans sa prétention universelle. » Ibid; De telles thèses attirent inévitablement la polémique, ce qui constitue d'ailleurs probablement l'un de leurs objectifs stratégiques. Simulacres et simulation Le développement du travail de Baudrillard, tout au long des années 1980, se dégage des théories axées sur la critique de l'économie des signes, au profit de considérations sur la médiation et la communication des masses. Bien qu'il ait maintenu un intérêt pour la sémiotique de Saussure et sa logique d'échange symbolique (sous l'influence de l'anthropologue Marcel Mauss) Baudrillard a de plus en plus tourné son attention vers les théories de Marshall McLuhan, développant des idées au sujet de la façon dont la nature des relations sociales est déterminée par les formes de communication qu'une société utilise. De cette manière Baudrillard s'est déplacé réellement au delà de la sémiologie formelle de Saussure et de Roland Barthes pour considérer les implications historiquement comprises, et ainsi informelle, d'une version de sémiologie structurale. De manière notoire, il soutient — dans le livre L’Échange symbolique et la mort — que les sociétés occidentales ont subi une « précession de simulacre ». La précession, selon Baudrillard, a pris la forme d'arrangement de simulacres, depuis l'ère de l'original, jusqu'à la contrefaçon, à la copie produite et mécanique (cf. Walter Benjamin, « L'œuvre d'art à l'ère de la reproduction mécanique »), et à travers « le troisième ordre de simulacre » par lequel la copie remplace l'original. Baudrillard distingue néanmoins le simulacre de la copie, en ce que la copie demeure dans un rapport de référence par rapport à l'original (une copie d'un tableau ne prend son sens qu'à l'égard du tableau original), tandis que le simulacre ne fait que simuler d'autres simulacres : toute notion d'une œuvre originale, d'un événement authentique, d'une réalité première a disparu, pour ne laisser plus la place qu'au jeu des simulacres. En ceci, Baudrillard rejoint l'analyse nietzschéenne de la vérité comme voile, et de la pudeur de la féminité, ensemble de voiles qui ne font que voiler d'autres voiles. Ôtez tous les voiles, et il ne reste plus rien. Se référant à une fable de Borges — qui lui-même a pu écrire une nouvelle sous le nom de Suarez Miranda, et remettait en cause aussi bien la notion classique de l'auteur, que celle de la chronologie nécessaire à toute histoire des idées (ses nouvelles posaient ainsi la possibilité qu'un auteur déterminé ait pu influencer un auteur antérieur) - Baudrillard a affirmé que dans notre société actuelle, le simulacre ait remplacé l'original, ainsi que dans une nouvelle de Borges la carte de l'Empire se substituait au territoire lui-même. Baudrillard a éprouvé, en particulier dans les années 1990, ses théories à l'aune, non pas du réel puisque celui-ci a disparu, mais des événements médiatiques successifs. Ainsi, dans son livre La Guerre du Golfe n'aura pas lieu, il écrit que le simulacre de la guerre a précédé le conflit réel. Bien qu'il ait été lourdement attaqué, aussi bien au sein du système universitaire français que par des auteurs se posant en défenseur de l'héritage des Lumières, l'analyse de Baudrillard n'annihile pas pour autant, malgré ses apparences, toute notion de réalité ou de politique. On a pu ainsi le qualifier d' « apolitique » voire de « réactionnaire ». Pourtant, il écrivait, dès Simulacres et simulation, que la simulation précède le réel, possédant ainsi une valeur productrice. En aucun cas cela signifie-t-il donc que ce que nous avons coutume d'appeler « le réel » ne possède plus aucune valeur et que Baudrillard se soit fourvoyé dans une sorte de nihilisme ou de cynisme conservateur. Sa réflexion sur le statut des singularités en est le témoin. Reprenant en partie la critique situationniste de l'urbanisme, il a pu prendre l'exemple des aménagements urbains qui prétendent ôter la possibilité même de la « délinquance » en modélisant le territoire et en effaçant tout lieu susceptible de fonctionner comme lieu public de rassemblement (bref, « la rue »). En utilisant cette ligne du raisonnement, Baudrillard en vient à caractériser l'époque actuelle - en poursuivant et en modifiant radicalement la critique de l'idéologie de Ludwig Feuerbach et celle de la société du spectacle de Guy Debord - en tant que « hyper-réalité » où le vrai en vient à être effacé ou remplacé par les signes de son existence. Une telle affirmation — celle pour laquelle Baudrillard a le plus contribué et a été le plus lourdement critiqué — est typique des « stratégies fatales » consistant à formuler des théories sur le monde social, au delà d'elles-mêmes, à travers le langage. Baudrillard a pu affirmer que ce qui était important, c'était de formuler des « théories intéressantes », et non pas vraies, ce qui a prêté l'occasion de plusieurs dénonciations de son supposé « cynisme ». Plutôt que de dire, par exemple, « notre hystérie autour de la pédophilie est telle que nous ne comprenons plus vraiment ce qu'est l'enfance », Baudrillard écrivait, dans The Dark Continent of Childhood (2002), que « l'enfant n'existe plus ». Soulignons que Goethe lui-même considérait l'enfance inaccessible; et que Nietzsche ne parlait pas d'un « retour aux Grecs », mais visait, par l'approche de la Grèce antique, une altérité radicale à laquelle nous pouvions nous confronter. De même plutôt que d'argumenter — d'une façon semblable à Susan Sontag dans son livre Sur la photographie '' — que la notion de la réalité a été embrouillée par la profusion de ses images, Baudrillard en est venu à affirmer que : « le réel n'existe plus ». Ce faisant Baudrillard caractérisa, dans ''Le crime parfait, son défi philosophique comme n'étant plus la question de Leibniz « Pourquoi y a-t-il quelque chose plutôt que rien ?», mais plutôt : « Pourquoi y a-t-il rien plutôt que quelque chose ?» Discussions critiques Marx - désir/besoin - Faye - la monnaie - sur Baudrillard ; Deleuze, Anti Œdipe et Mille plateaux, séminaire de Vincennes (28/05/1973). Les conceptions de l'énoncé, suite - à propos de l'économie politique du signe ; Deleuze, Anti Œdipe et Mille plateaux, séminaire de Vincennes (04/06/1973). Baudrillard Vs. Foucault ; fil de discussion modéré par Daniel Makagon sur la liste Foucault.info (04/11/1996). Baudrillard's seduction ; fil de discussion modéré par Ian Robert Douglas sur la liste Foucault.info (26/10/1998). Irony and Sadness-After Jean Baudrillard 2, sur l'ironie et la tristesse radicale, correspondance par email entre Geert Lovink et McKenzie Wark, publiée dans le site Network Cultures (03/2007). Critiques Baudrillard a fait l'objet de nombreuses critiques. Ainsi, Thomas Florian dénonçait dans un livre publié en 2004 comme profondément réactionnaires (et même un peu plus que cela) les propos de Baudrillard sur le sida et l'homosexualité ( , déclarait Baudrillard dans Écran total, p. 12 , entre autres phrases citées par Thomas Florian, comme celle encore où Baudrillard décrit le sida comme une « autodéfense de l'espèce humaine » contre l'homosexualité appelée « dilapidation sexuelle » - cf. Magazine littéraire, avril 1989)), ainsi que sur les « masses » et la guerre du Golfe (cf. Thomas Florian, Bonjour Baudrillard (Baudrillard sans simulacres) '', Editions Cavatines 2004). Thomas Florian va jusqu'à décrire, dans l'avant-propos de son livre, l'œuvre de Baudrillard comme un « recyclage » sous « allure radicale » de « tous les poncifs de la beauferie de bistrot »Thomas Florian, ''Bonjour Baudrillard (Baudrillard sans simulacres), éditions Cavatines (2004).. Alan Sokal et Jean Bricmont - tous deux physiciens - se demandent dans Impostures intellectuelles, qui s'attaque aux auteurs de la philosophie postmoderne, dont Baudrillard, ce qu'il resterait de la pensée de ce dernier « si l'on en retirait tout le vernis qui la recouvre »Alan Sokal et Jean Bricmont, Impostures intellectuelles, (1997).. Sur l'art contemporain, en lançant « L’art contemporain est nul »« Le complot de l'art », Libération, , Jean Baudrillard s'est durablement mis à dos les amateurs d'art contemporain, comme le critique André Rouillé qui, moins d'un mois après le décès de Baudrillard, dit : André Rouillé, Phobie ordinaire de l’art contemporain, Paris-Art, le 29 mars 2007 Sources * [http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/baudrillard/ Jean Baudrillard in Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy] *Entretien avec Jean Baudrillard réalisé par Raphaël Bessis et Lucas Degryse, publié dans la revue Le Philosophoire (Université de Toulouse-Le Mirail - Le Philosophoire), n°19 consacré à l'histoire, pp.4-21 *Extrait de Power Inferno (2002) publié dans Manière de voir n°75, juin-juillet 2004 *''Simulacres et Simulation'' (1981) *''Le Système des objets'' (1968) *''La Société de consommation'' (1970) *''De la Séduction'' (1979) Œuvres * Le Système des objets (1968), éd. Gallimard, Paris. * La Société de consommation (1970) * Pour une critique de l'économie politique du signe (1972) * Le Miroir de la production (1973) * L’Échange symbolique et la mort (1976), éd. Gallimard, Paris. * La Consommation des signes (1976) * Oublier Foucault (1977), col. Espace critique, dir. Paul Virilio ; éd. Galilée, Paris. * L’Effet Beaubourg (1977) * À l'ombre des majorités silencieuses (1978) * L’Ange de stuc (1978) * De la séduction (1979) * Enrico Baj (1980) * Cool Memories (1980-1985) * Simulacres et simulation (1981) * À l'ombre des majorités silencieuses (1982) * Les Stratégies fatales (1983), éd. Grasset, Paris. * La Gauche divine (1985), éd. Grasset, Paris. * L’Autre par lui-même (1987), éd. Galilée, Paris. * Cool Memories 2 (1987-1990) * La Transparence du mal (1990) * La Guerre du Golfe n'a pas eu lieu (1991) * L’Illusion de la fin ou la grève des événements (1992) * Fragments, Cool Memories 3 (1991-1995) * Figures de l'altérité (1994) * La Pensée radicale (1994) * Le Crime parfait (1995) * Le Paroxyste indifférent (1997) * Amérique (1997) * Écran total (1997) * De l'exorcisme en politique, ou la conjuration des imbéciles (1997) * Car l'illusion ne s'oppose pas à la réalité (1997) * Le Complot de l'art (1997) * Illusion, désillusion esthétiques (1997) * La grande mutation ; enquête sur la fin d'un millénaire (1998) * À l'ombre du millénaire ou le suspens de l'An 2000 (1998) * L’Échange impossible (1999) * Sur le destin (1999) * Sur la photographie (1999) * Cool Memories IV (2000) * Les Objets singuliers : architecture & philosophie (2000), dialogue avec l'architecte Jean Nouvel * Le Complot de l'art, entrevues (2000), éd Sens & Tonka, Paris ; Semiotext(e), New York. * D'un fragment à l'autre (2001) * Mots de passe (2000) * L’Élevage de poussière (2001) * Le Ludique et le policier (2001) * Au royaume des aveugles (2002) * Power Inferno ; Requiem pour les Twins Towers ; Hypothèse sur le terrorisme ; La violence du Mondial (2002) * L’Esprit du terrorisme (2002) * Pataphysique (2002) * La Violence du monde avec Edgar Morin ; éd. du Félin, Paris ; (2003) * Au jour le jour, 2000-2001 (2003) * Le Pacte de lucidité ou l'intelligence du mal (2004) *''Cahier de l’Herne'' n°84, février 2005 *''Cool Memories V'' (2005), éd. Galilée, Paris. *''À propos d'Utopie, entretien avec Jean-Louis Violeau (2005) *''Oublier Artaud, dialogue avec Sylvère Lotringer (2005), éd. Semiotext(e) (?), New York. *''Les Exilés du dialogue'' ; Jean Baudrillard et Enrique Valiente-Noailles, entretien (2005), éd. Galilée, Paris Voir aussi Articles internes * L'affaire Sokal. Liens externes * Baudrillard sur France-Culture, recension en place depuis l'hommage (liens, biblio., émissions). * Les racines du mal - Chronic'art * Au-delà de la fin Les Humains Associés * Reality of Simulation * Ctheory, nombreux textes de Baudrillard et nombreuses analyses de son œuvre. * [http://archives.tsr.ch/search?q_doc-id=personnalite-baudrillard Vidéo : Jean Baudrillard] en 2005. Il s'exprime ici sur la notion de gratuité, une archive de la Télévision suisse romande. * French Theory, abstract in Fabula ; éd. La découverte, Paris, 2003. * Écouter Baudrillard dans deux émissions présentées par Élisabeth Lévy et un reportage sur Arte : * [http://skandalon.blogspot.com/2007/03/mort-de-jean-baudrillard.html Vidéo et Audio] Un point de vue de l'interdisciplinarité scientifique sur l'affaire Sokal Par le fondateur du groupe pour l'interdisciplinarité scientifique à l'UNESCO * Scientisme - l'autre affaire Sokal, Basarab Nicolescu, physicien des particules, *CNRS/ Hautes énergies ; (.pdf de l'article dans le site de l'auteur) * Références de l'auteur de l'article. Essais, Presse, Discours * The spirit of Jean Baudrillard, Gone but still breathing new life into his field, Arthur Kroker (texte original), John Armitage, in The thing.net (New York, 08/03/2007, 16/03/2007) * Baudrillard's terror, création photographique et citation, Daniel Perlin (New York, 07/03/2007). * 'My death is everywhere, my death dreams', Portrait, sur la mort symbolique et les origines sociales, K-punk (Pays Bas, 09/07/2007). * Allégresse Gérard Dupuy, éditorial, Libération, (07/03/2007). * Baudrillard au-delà du réel, Robert Maggiori, article, Libération (07/03/2007). * Les réactions, sur Jean Baudrillard, Nouvel Observateur (07/03/2007) : * Edgar Morin, Michel Wieviorka, François L'Yvonnet, Paul Virilio, François Cusset (auteur de French Theory), Al Laïdi, * Bernard Lallement - co-fondateur du journal Libération, spécialiste de Jean-Paul Sartre, mort à 58 ans (le jour de l'inhumation de Jean Baudrillard), * Gilles de Robien, ministre de l'Éducation nationale. * Renaud Donnedieu de Vabres, ministre de la culture et de la communication (13/03/2007). Notes et références Baudrillard Baudrillard Baudrillard Baudrillard Baudrillard